Kato Mosa
Kato Mosa is the empty vessel of One Darkness, and later the human identity after the aforementioned Ultra renamed himself as "Ultraman Kato". He discarded his status as the secondary villain of Ultraman One (series) and rejoined the SACD starting from episode 15. Kato and Sakura Mizuki later becomes married. Personality When possessed by One Darkness, Kato was a cruel-hearted individual whose remorseless when coming to hurt his enemies for the sake of his goals and personal amusement and greatly despises light-hearted personalities. But in reality, One Darkness has manipulated with Kato's feelings of resentment after amorally viewed the SACD as being unfair towards him and his tendency of mocking others with his background as well as slacking in his work that led to his demotion. This in fact concealed his original personality as a warm-hearted and considerate towards the feelings of his comrades. He was also a hard-working man who thrived through curveballs in life in his youth. Following the proper merger with Ultraman Kato (redeemed One Darkness), Kato becomes humbled in his attitude and displayed more traits from his past while seeking determination to amend for his past mistakes. History Ultraman One (series) The son of a wealthy family, an university student who joined as a scientist for SACD in Singapore after finishing his degree and fascination towards biological science. He also dated Sakura Mizuki, the deputy captain of the Japanese branch. Kato becomes a combatant member of the said branch and slacking off in his projects that lead to his demotion. In the first episode, Kato was forcibly merged with the dark clone of Ultraman One after One Darkness caught him venting out his anger. Kato becomes archenemy with the SACD after revealing his identity as One Darkness, he later recuperated in the Land of Darkness following his seemingly defeat at the hands of One Crescent Mode. During his return, Kato attempted to initiate his revenge on the SACD and One/Otari through ruining his reputation on Earth. Kato's tactics failed as during the deathmatch between One and One Darkness, the true conscious of the original Kato resurfaced and inadvertently contributed towards One Darkness’ redemption towards the light. Kato and One Darkness has a proper merger with each other, as the latter renamed himself as Ultraman Kato to honour his human host. Kato then rejoined the SACD and allied himself with the Ultra counterparts of One Otari, Haruto Kenki and Mirai Tomoya. Following the defeat of Belial, Kato was fully restored with his humanity as Ultraman Kato departed for space exploration. Subsequent History After the events of Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption, he and Sakura Mizuki become husband and wife. Later in Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast!, the couple merged with Ultraman Kato in the threat of Desastro. Abilities and Weapons *'Superhuman Feats': As his Ultra counterpart is based on Ultraman One, Kato sports similar superhuman abilities as One Otari. Kato can augment the powers of his Ultra identity for his own use. They have a purple hue on the dark side and yellow hue on the good side. **'Energy Ball': Same function as Otari, but reprsented with a light-red ball. **'Restraining Moves': Aside from sharing martial arts with Otari, Kato is more geared towards restraining his foes through the use of strength and mental abilities. *'Dark Ultra Eye/Light Bracelet': The first device was use to become One Darkness’ Normal and Calamity Forms. The latter device is used after the proper merger with his Ultra counterpart, which served as their main form of communication and later shared with Sakura. Trivia *Kato Mosa and Ultraman Kato likewise appeared to have similar bond between Mirai Tomoya and Ultraman Giga. *He draws inspiration from Mitsuiko Ishibori from Ultraman Nexus series. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Allies